dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hell's Flash
& or & |similar='Arm Cannon Dragon Ball Blast Hell's Storm Mega Energy Bomb Super Dodon Wave' }} Hell's Flash (ヘルズフラッシュ) is a powerful energy wave technique that is one of Android 16's most powerful attacks. Overview Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes halves of each of his arms arm, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge, before Android 16 shouts "Hell Flash!!" while igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater. Android 16 uses this attack during his fight against Cell in his Imperfect form. After punching Cell with his Rocket Punch, Android 16 proceeds to punch Cell to the ground, following by throwing him deeper into the ground. Then, Android 16 fires his Hell's Flash attack, creating a huge shockwave around the entire island they fought on. Cell is severely injured by the attack, but he moves underground to where Android 17 is watching in shock, and absorbs him, much to Android 16's and Android 18's surprise. Appearances in games Hell's Flash appears as Android 16's ultimate attack in the ''Butōden'' series (in this game series, he also uses a similar sphere attack called Mega Energy Bomb), Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, the ''Budokai'' series, and Super Dragon Ball Z. It is one of Android 16's super attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, the ''Raging Blast'' games, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Android 16 has two versions of this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit: one where only uses the energy blast (called Hell's Beam in Burst Limit), and the other one where he uses the rush attack he used against Cell before firing the Hell's Beam (his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, called Meteo Hell Flash Combo). He also has several versions of the move in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, he fires the energy wave from one hand only. In the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, Android 16 performs the Hell's Flash when he is summoned as a support-type character. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it appears under the name Hell Flash and appears as one of Android 16's Ultimate Skills. It is also used by his counterpart Future Android 16 in the main story and in certain parallel quests. In Xenoverse 2, only the finishing blast is performed when using the Ultimate Skill is used, as the throw portion of the attack acts as Android 16's standard grab/throw. However it is possible to fire the Ultimate after using 16's grab/throw. If performed on a stage that lacks ground (such as Space or Time Rift) the user will fire an Energy Wave, but the erupting pillars of fire will not appear. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) can learn this Ultimate Skill by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Android 16's Training. Unlike Android 16 and Future Android 16, the Future Warrior simply fires the attack from their hands due to the their lack of detachable hands and arm cannons like 16. Trivia *This attack is called the Inferno Blast (to avoid religious references) in the English manga, while Android 16 only says the command "Blasters Fire!" to use it in the English anime. Ironically Inferno is a common euphemism for Hell. In the Spanish Dub, it is called Sonic Arm. In the censored cut of Dragon Ball Z Kai, 16 names the attack Burning Flash. Gallery Burning Flash.JPG|Android 16 firing the blasts dbz152-30.jpg dbz152-31.jpg dbz152-32.jpg dbz152-33.jpg Android16AttackCompleted.Ep.152.png|Android 16 concludes the Hell's Flash TE-085.jpg|Hell Flash in the Bandai CCG HezuClash1(DBZ2SB).png|Hell's Flash variation 1 in Super Battle HezuClash2(DBZ2SB).png|Hell's Flash variation 2 in Super Battle HezuClash3(DBZ2SB).png|Hell's Flash variation 3 in Super Battle 16HF(TheLegend).png|Hell's Flash in DBZ: The Legend Android16Hell'sFlashRagingBlastvideogame.png|Hell's Flash in Raging Blast BOZ41.JPG|Android 16 fires his Hell's Flash in Battle of Z References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Weapons